Crawling
by emilyannexx
Summary: Oneshot. Ron’s been royally mad at his ‘friends’ since their 6th year. Why? What had happened that as so terrible? Now, five years later, Hogwarts is hosting a reunion. Will everything be solved? Or, will it become even worse?


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the universe, or the songs, therefore that being said….**

/ new /summary - warning; SU, one-shot; Ron's been royally mad at his 'friends' since their 6th year. Why? What had happened that as so terrible? Now, five years later, Hogwarts is hosting a reunion. Will everything be solved? Or, will it become even worse?

* * *

A/N: Okay, one night I waned to write a story, and this started out as an original fic, but then after the first sentence I changed my mind. Anyway…

/ new / AN- Okay, everything will 'new' in front of them is clearly- new. I realized that I had some things that I could fix to make it better (example- I found two typos… ) Anyway, me being me, am going to be smart and do this after I taped my fingers ( I hurt that at colorguard, my middle finger is bruised and I can't really bend my fingers towards my wrist… but you didn't need to know that.)

/ new /- - I also can't believe that I got four reviews already, that's a record for me. See, English class does have a purpose (forewarning listening, henceforth you become a better writer…inside joke with the henceforth)

* * *

Crawling  
Written: February 21, 2005 – June 20, 2005  
Posted: June 20, 2005  
Revised edition- June 21, 2005  
Posted revised edition - June 21,2005

* * *

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

It's not like he chose to love her. But… it's not like I actually did anything to stop it either. Harry knew that I had feelings for Hermione, he knew it, even after me and Hermione broke up, that I still had feelings for her. Actually, if she asked me to get back together with her, everyone knows that I would say yes in a heartbeat.

People still ask why all of us aren't friends anymore. Everywhere you go you can hear people from school still talking about it, even after five years. Hermione probably says it was because she would never be able to live the way she always imagined how she wanted to live. Bet she never imagined her perfect life to be with Draco Malfoy. They made it official the day after graduation.

Harry probably says it was because we all had to share the glory for everything that "He" did, Harry was always selfish.

But if you would ask me, I would say it was because that, the one and only night that was special to me once every year, the best person I ever knew, went behind my back and took the only person I ever loved with him.

I think even Dumbledore is still shocked that he didn't see this one coming. Everywhere it was always "The Dream Team", the "The Dynamic Three-o", and of course, "Harry, Ron and Hermione".

Every bad thing has always happened to me, from when I was born poor, in second year when Ginny was practically dead, in third year almost getting killed by a big black dog, and in sixth year losing the love of my life.

It's been almost five years now, and tonight is our reunion. Don't get me wrong. I'm excited to see Dean and them, but I just wish that they didn't have to be there.

* * *

I walked in. At first, I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me. I was too occupied trying to scope out the bastard and the whore.

That's when it hit me, everyone was staring, not just because I entered the Great Hall, but because I was right across the hall from, surprise, surprise, it was the one and only, high-almighty god himself, Harry fucking Potter.

_Crawling in my skin  
__These wounds they will not heal  
__Fear is how I fall  
__Confusing what it real_

I tried to ignore all the silent whispering coming from everyone around me; I tried to forget that Potter was across the hall from me. And it worked… until Draco and Hermione walked in. That's when it dawned, no matter what, I was going to follow through with my plans, tonight no matter what, and people would never forget it.

* * *

I sat down at my assigned seat, it wasn't fair. Adults should be able to sit wherever the hell they felt like it. I sure hope Dumbledore had reasons for putting me, Potter, and the new Malfoy at the same table.

Dumbledore always had his bizarre reasoning, that was just Dumbledore. But putting us three together was bizarre beyond bizarre, it was just down right stupid.

Maybe it was better this way. For my plan, and me at least. Ha! It was better this way, I get to leave a scar on both of their hearts just as they did to mine. I get to leave a scar that won't go away, not tomorrow, not next week. Never.

_There's something inside me  
__That pulls beneath the surface  
__Consuming  
__Confusing  
__This lack of self-control  
__I fear is never ending  
__Controlling

* * *

_

Small talk passed for most of the evening. Dean spilt firewhiskey on his dressrobe, he could never hold his alcohol. It was going fine, until that is, somebody, I don't even know who it was, ask about us.

Everybody got quiet, perfect timing. I stood up, laughing silently.

"My guess is that everybody wants to know why we don't talk anymore. Am I right?" I didn't even wait for an answer. Everyone was in some type of state of shock. "In sixth year, my sixteenth birthday…." I breathed deep. "Harry Potter took the one person I cared about. He took Hermione Granger, who was my girlfriend at the time, and fucked her. Of course, this was all happening while he was dating, or should I say friends with benefiting, my sister

_This lack of self-control  
__I fear is never ending_

You know what the best present I got that year was? Walking in on them, followed by my sister walking up beside me. I'm sure seeing her 'boyfriend' fucking some other girl was a grand old site," I stopped and picked up my glass of champagne. "Thank you. Thank you so much Harry Potter and Hermione…Malfoy, for always being there. To Harry and Hermione," I raised my glass and watched as everyone else followed, slowly, but they did follow.

"To Harry and Hermione," They all said.

With that, I pulled out the muggle gun from my robes. I saw Hermione drop her glass. Laughing I walked up to the teachers table and stood up on it.

_I felt this way before  
__So insecure_

I took the gun and put it to my forehead.

_There's something inside me  
__That pulls beneath the surface_

I looked around, and finally kept my eyes on the sight that was in front of me.

_Consuming  
__Confusing_

Hermione.

Hermione was crying.

And you would never believe who was comforting her. Harry Potter.

Didn't he ever learn?

_This lack of self-control  
__I fear is never ending  
__Controlling_

I pulled the trigger, and the last thing I heard was Hermione Granger screaming, the love of my life did care for me. And I just committed suicide, isn't it ironic, don't you think?

_Crawling in my skin  
__These wounds they will not heal  
__Fear is how I fall  
__Confusing what it real

* * *

_

_/ new /would you believe in school my one friend and I would laugh at the statement 'Harry fucking Potter'. But yesterday was the funniest beyond funny, my other friend (she reviewed…u should too) was like ((her exact words )) "_ _you said harry fucking potter.. like a guy named harry is fucking a guy who smokes pot" then she was like "cough cough ron should love cough cough _

_lol, I thought it was funny. _


End file.
